I need you with me
by Amanda Masen.Cullen
Summary: Solo hay algo que Edward quiere para su cumpleaños pero lamentablemente esta un poco lejos...Podrá Bella remediarlo?-Entren y vean que pasa, es una historia tierna y muy divertida:  TODOS HUMANOS


Estaba en Florida con mamá, tuve que venir a una convención que realizó la universidad por el programa de ciencias que estaba tomando, todo estaba bien hasta que me di cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle, partiríamos el 14 de Junio y regresábamos a Forks el 21, ¿Cuál es el problema se preguntaran?, bueno pasa que el 20 de Junio es un día muy importante para mí, ese día era el cumpleaños de mi gran regalo que me dio la vida, mi Edward.

Edward Cullen era mi novio desde hace 4 años, han sido lo mejores años de mi vida, nunca soñé que algo así pudiera pasarme, la verdad de que se cruzó en mi camino cuando menos lo esperaba, pero bueno así es el destino y daba gracias por ello.

Pero la verdad es que muchas dirán que tiene, un día más tarde es lo mismo y todo, pero no para mí, se suponía que este año estaríamos juntos…

El año pasado no pude estar en su cumpleaños, todo fue porque el había decidido que yo estaría mejor sin él, que no me podía dar todo lo que merecía y muchas cosas más, por lo que decidió irse…fueron 3 meses cargados de dolor, angustia, miedo y vacío, sobretodo eso, no me sentía yo, era como si se hubiese llevado todo y no me dejó nada, pero en fin, luego de grandes problemas nos reencontramos y todo fue para mejor, y ahora estoy aquí, en mi cuarto sufriendo el que mañana no estaría con él en su día, Edward me había dicho de que no preocupara y que al otro día estaríamos juntos de nuevo, pero yo sabía que también le dolía y mucho, pero nunca me lo demostraría, todo por no hacerme sentir mal.

En este momento se acaba de conectar a Skype, y estamos hablando de cosas triviales, aunque mis lagrimas luchan por salir al verlo ahí, lo hecho mucho de menos, lo necesito junto a mí ahora, pero sé que si hubiera podido venir lo habría hecho, pero claro la universidad se interponía de nuevo entre nosotros, en fín no podía hacer nada.

-Amor, tranquila si, ya después lo celebraremos y estaremos juntos-me decía tranquilamente

-Es que a ti no te importa que no este contigo mañana en tu cumpleaños-le dije algo molesta.

-Bella no seas absurda quieres, mañana no será cumpleaños sino te tengo conmigo, no lo disfrutaré nada, quiero estar con mi mejor regalo, y ese eres tú-me dijo sincero

-Lo siento amor, es que me da pena y rabia todo esto, además te extraño demasiado-le dije mientras sentía como empezaba a caer algunas lagrimas

-No mi vida por favor no, no puedo verte llorar y saber que estas a miles de malditos kilómetros de mí por lo que no puedo abrazarte ni consolarte, asi que no llores mi niña, me hace muy mal verte así-me contesto muy afligido

-Si tienes razón. Lo siento, no lo pude evitar

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien si?-se quedo un rato en silencio y muy pensativo pero me miraba fijamente, como tratando de descifrar algo-linda polera, es nueva?-me preguntó con inocencia.

En ese instante maldecí por lo bajo, osea porque se tenia que dar cuenta, creía que mi robo había sido un éxito, pero claro se me ocurre ponérmela justo cuando voy a hablar por cámara con él , obviamente era su playera, se la saque sin que se diera cuenta unos días antes de mi viaje, así me llevaba un poquito de él y lograba dormir más tranquila.

-Lo siento-le dije sonrojándome-pero es que me quería traer algo tuyo conmigo y como siempre dices que todo lo tuyo es mío, bueno creo que me lo tome en serio-le dije con mi mejor cara de niña buena.

-Hay mi amor si no me molesta, todo lo contrario me alegra saber de que por fin me has escuchado lo que te digo, además te ves hermosa-me dijo haciendo que me sonrojara más, en ese instante me fije en la hora, haciendo que mi mirada estuvieran triste al instante, eran las 00:00 horas, ya era 20 de Junio.

-Feliz Cumpleaños-le susurre bajito aunque igual me escucho y se fijo en la hora

-Gracias mi vida, pero piensa que mañana estaremos juntos de nuevo ok?, no llores más, menos por mi-me suplico

-Como no voy a llorar por ti si te amo como loca, y estoy muriendo porque no puedo estar contigo en este día que también es importante para mí-exploté

-Lo sé mi vida, lo siento, ya tranquila todo será para mejor, créeme-y utilizó todo el poder de esa hermosa mirada verde cielo sobre mí- pero bueno creo que ya es tarde y es hora de que duermas, si?-asentí como niña pequeña-duerme mi niña, te amo y pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo

-Esta bien, buenas noches, te amo mucho-le conteste

-Duerme bien amor, y cuídate mi niña, te amo-me dijo por ultimo antes de cerrar su sesión.

Pero yo no iba a dormir, no, lo acabo de decidir y de alguna forma regresaré a Forks para estar con él en su cumpleaños y como me llamo Isabella Swan juro que lo haré.

Era hora del plan _Edwardcumpleaños_ y había mucho por decidir y pocas horas para regresar.

Bien lo primero fue llamar a mi profesor y decirle que tenía que ir urgente a Forks, cualquier escusa le inventaría con tal de dejarme fuera del programa pero para mi gran sorpresa me dijo que no tenía problema ya que había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y el día siguiente lo tenía libre, perfecto, problema 1 solucionado, 2, debía llamar al aeropuerto y ver si había vuelos disponibles, si no fuera así tomaría un auto y aunque tardase 20 horas en llegar a Forks lo haría y estaría en su cumpleaños.

La aerolínea me dijo que el único vuelo disponible partía a las 4 de la mañana por lo que tenía alrededor de 3 horas para arreglar mi bolso y todo, segundo problema listo.

Ahora que lo pienso debería avisarle a Rennee que regreso a Forks, con tanto alboroto se me había olvidado que tenía madre, bueno luego de explicarle mi gran locura acepto ya que quería mucho a Edward y todo así que tacho otro problema.

Pero debo ver como sorprenderlo y prepararle algo rico y si mis cálculos no me fallan llegaré alrededor de las 11 de la mañana a Seattle por lo que a Forks estaría llegando algo así como al medio día, así que llame a alguien que puede hacer maravillas con todo, mi querida cuñada y mejor amiga, Alice, le pedí que me prepara una mochila con cosas ricas para comer, prácticamente todo lo que a él le gustaba, además le rogué que me fuera a buscar al aeropuerto lo cuál acepto encantada, así que ahora tenía todo listo, solo hago mis maletas y voy a tomar el avión.

Mamá se encargó de llevarme al aeropuerto y me dijo que me cuidara y los típicos consejos de madre, me espero un rato pero le dije que fuera a casa y durmiera.

Así me quede esperando para abordar el avión, y en un instante una ampolletita se prendió y me di cuenta que **¡no tenía un regalo para Edward!**

Rápidamente me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a las típicas tiendas de aeropuertos rogando al cielo por encontrar algo, y adivinen, el destino se puso a favor mío por primera vez en la vida, encontré una tienda de música donde le compre la colección antigua de discos gigantes de Debussy, la verdad nunca esperé encontrarme con algo así pero bueno, **¡Gracias cielo!.**

Al salir de la tienda pasé al lado de una pastelería y me llamo la atención una pequeña torta panqueque naranja, la favorita de Edward, la compre rápidamente y fui a tomar mi avión. Ya arriba de él, me empecé a quedar dormida profundamente y fui inconciente de la hora hasta más o menos las 10 de la mañana, así que debería quedar una hora para llegar.

Decidí sacar mi notebook y me encontré con Edward por Skype nuevamente, pero esta vez le rechacé la video llamada porque arruinaría la sorpresa, le dije que estaba en medio de una clase por lo que también le corté rápidamente, para que no sospechara.

Al cabo de 45 minutos ya habíamos llegado a Seattle por lo que salí lo más rápido posible a encontrarme con Alice, obviamente la duende ya estaba esperando por mí, así que corrimos a su auto y partimos rumbo a Forks.

-Ok bella, tengo todo listo en esa mochila-me dijo una muy sonriente Alice

-Gracias Alice, de verdad es muy importante esto-le comenté-donde esta él ahora?

-Oh salió de casa temprano, la verdad es que no estaba muy feliz y pidió exclusivamente que no le recordaran que era su cumpleaños-me dijo

-En donde puede estar ahora?-le pregunté preocupada

-Creo que tu sabes esa respuesta mejor que yo, no?-me comento

-_Nuestro prado_…-aquel hermoso prado que Edward encontró desde niño siempre había sido nuestro lugar especial donde íbamos cuando queríamos estar solos o pasar una agradable tarde los dos.

-Mira Bella-me dijo Alice y apuntó hacía al frente

Al mirar me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a Forks y que esos árboles daban la entrada al hermoso sendero uno metros más adelante.

-Bien Bella, suerte en todo y saluda a mi hermano ya que no me dejo hacerlo

-Lo haré Alice no te preocupes y muchísimas gracias por todo

-No te preocupes Bells, nos vemos más rato en mi casa-me dijo antes de marcharse.

Empecé a caminar unos cuantos metros hasta que un pequeño rayo de sol me alumbraba el lugar donde se encontraba el claro, pero no estaba solo, en el centro recostado se encontraba Edward con una almohada y los ojos cerrados, al verlo bien estaba escuchando música con unos audífonos blancos muy familiares.

Decidí que era el momento de entrar a escena, así que cuidadosamente saque el pequeño pastel y le coloque una velita y la encendí, con pasos muy silenciosos me acerqué a él y me di cuenta de que usaba mí almohada y mi Mp4, pero como lo consiguió si estaban en mi casa y …, caí en la cuenta de que Edward era experto subiendo por mi ventana sin que Charlie lo notara, lo hacía desde que nos conocimos, por lo que la mayoría de las veces dormíamos juntos, en el sentido literal de la palabra, jamás haríamos _eso_ ahí estando Charlie durmiendo en la otra habitación, al acercarme vi como su ceño estaba fruncido, en un gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba enojado se veía adorable, como un pequeño niño de 5 años.

Me puse de rodillas al lado suyo y muy cuidadosamente como también rápida le saque uno de los audífonos y le susurre al oído:

-Felicidades vida mía- le dije con una sonrisa

Los ojos de Edward no tuvieron precio al verlos tan desmesurados de sus órbitas.

-Amor…-susurro despacio al no creérselo todavía, en eso me envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente teniendo que dejar el pastel de lado y caí encima de él, sintiéndome feliz y llena de dicha al llegar por lo que mis ojos no soportaron y estallaron en lágrimas.

-Mi niña no llores, aún no creo que estés aquí, planeaba pasar este día solo porque no me apetecía celebrarlo sin ti, te amo tanto, tanto mi Bella

-Edward te amo, te amo, te amo, feliz cumpleaños mi niño hermoso-y sin más nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

A regáñientes nos separamos ya que me acordé que no había apagado su velita.

-Pide un deseo amor-le dije

-Mi deseo ya se cumplió al tenerte hoy conmigo, lo único que puedo pedir es -lo silencie con un beso.

-Los deseos no se dicen porque no se cumplirán-le dije y sonó como que le enseñara a hablar a un niño pequeño-

-Pero yo estoy acostumbrado a compartir todo contigo, mi vida-dijo haciendo un tierno berrinche.

-Pero te perdonaré esta si?-le dije

-Esta bien pero bésame otra vez, ya te extraño

-Si que estas pedigüeño amor

-Pero no se supone que en el cumpleaños se trata a la persona como rey-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pues entonces mi rey déjeme complacerlo-le dije acercándome a sus labios, y así pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana, entre besos comimos la tarta y todas las cosas que Alice nos había dejado, le conté todo lo que hice antes de venir por lo que me gané otro maravilloso beso.

Cuando le di su regalo se emocionó demasiado y era extraño verlo así, incluso me levantó y empezó a darme vueltas por todo el lugar.

-Gracias, mil gracias amor, sabías que era lo único que me faltaba y ¿cómo lo conseguiste?, lo busque por todo el país-me preguntó curioso

-La verdad es que me levanté con el pie derecho, no lo sé, todo salió como planeaba y lo encontré en una tienda de música del aeropuerto, también me sorprendí mucho pero no sé la suerte andaba de ni lado.

-Wuaaauuu, **gracias cielo!**-gritó, lo que me hizo reír

-Dije lo mismo cuando lo encontré

Me miró fijamente y se acercó para abrazarme, el sentirme así era una gran tranquilidad y amor lo que emanaban sus brazos, se separó un poco para decirme:

-Gracias por darme un sentido a mi vida, sin ti estoy vacio y lo sabes…-me susurro muy despacio.

-Te amo pequeño, gracias por hacerme entrar en tu vida

-Te amo, te adoro, te…-pero le corté con un beso, lo necesitaba, y mucho…

Unos minutos más tarde me di cuenta de la hora,

-Amor creo que debemos regresar almorzar a tu casa, tu familia también quiere saludarte, no puedo raptarte todo el día para mi solita, aunque ganas no me faltan

-Y por qué no lo haces, sería el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido jamás

-No mi vida, tu familia tiene derecho también, pero te prometo que no separaré de ti todo el día, si?

-Lo prómetes?, todo el día conmigo-me dijo

-Toda la vida contigo mi ángel-le conteste tranquilamente

-Es lo que más anhelo, siempre conmigo-me contesto con sus ojos cargados en ternura y amor y sus brazos apretándome a él de la cintura, nos mantuvimos ahí un rato observándonos con devoción, pero luego cortó el momento sin soltarme de sus brazo y dijp resignadamente

-Esta bien, recojamos todo y vayamos con mi familia-dijo en forma chistosa e irónica

Mientras recogíamos todo se me ocurrió bromear un poco con él

-Cómoda la almohada no crees?-le pregunté inocentemente-y me dijeron que ese Mp4 era de los mejores, tu que opinas?

Edward me miraba con una sonrisa pícara en su cara, muy divertido por la situación

-Mmm, creo que su efectividad se debe a su dueña, ya que la almohada huele fresas, olor que se convirtió en mi favorito desde hace 4 años y además la música que contiene el reproductor es de una muy buena elección, haciendo que el producto se de una mejor calidad-terminó su comentario con una voz de comercial, lo cual yo levanté una ceja al ver lo serio que se ponía, unos momentos más tarde estalló en carcajadas

-Perdóname Bella pero te extrañaba demasiado y necesitaba sentirte conmigo, así que fui a tu casa, me escabullí por la ventana y al principio quería sacar solo tu reproductor de música pero cuando me acosté un rato en tu cama y sentí tu olor como si estuvieras ahí, no me resistí y tomé prestada tu almohada que la reemplacé por algunos muñecos para que Charlie no lo notara-suspiró-lo siento, no quiero que te enfades

-Pero por que me voy a enojar, yo también hice lo mismo, te añoraba demasiado y sabes, me di cuenta de que dependimos 100% uno del otro-le sonreí

-Recién te das cuenta?-me preguntó extrañado-yo lo sé desde el día en que te conocí-

-Si lo sabía pero ahora con los hechos es gratamente sorprendente verlo claro, me entiendes?

-Si mi amor, y mejor nos vamos van a ser las 2:30 y mi familia nos matará si llegamos tarde para el almuerzo, en especial Alice-huy en ese momento cuando la nombró recordé lo furia que se ponía la duende cuando algo no salía como quería y había un modo de torturarme, una horrible palabra se cruzó en mi mente…COMPRAS…..

Mi cara se llenó de terror al imaginarme de nuevo con Alice en un mall…

-CORRE-le dije a Edward mientras le jalaba del brazo, él solo se rió de mi comportamiento infantil, por lo que le saqué la lengua mientras corríamos a su volvo, un largo y hermoso día nos espera, y lo mejor de todo es _juntos…_

_

* * *

_

**Ola, buena esta historia la tenía pensada desde hace tiempo y no me animaba a escribirla hasta una noche de aburrimiento, de verdad espero que les guste, aunque es muy empalagosa, la encontré muy tierna y divertida...**

**y según sus reviews puedo continuarla y ver que pasa en la casa de los Cullen, así que ya saben todo depende de ustedes y de apretar un pequeño botón y escribir entre 7 a 10 letras, nada más...**

_**me gusta, horrrible dejalo, entre otros jeje**_

_**bueno eso y espero gustosa sus comentariosss**_

_**cuidense y **_

_**nos leemos:)**_


End file.
